Time in My Heart
by Zandra
Summary: Bad Luck's going to America for a concert tour! Shuichi is excited, but can he go without Yuki (who could care less) for three months? ...And what about Tohma's mysterious plans? *shonen-ai, Shuichi + Yuki, humorus, fluffy, dramatic, a little angst*
1. Chapter One - Ohayoooooooooo Yuki!

Time in My Heart  
By Zandra  
  
Sunlight streamed into the room through the blinds. As the light creeped  
up his skin and finally reached his closed eyelids, Yuki twitched,  
groaned, and rolled over. He twisted the covers over his head, so as to  
block the sunlight. A knock on his door came suddenly, disrupting Yuki's  
sleep even further.  
  
"Yuki, OHAYO~!" called out Shindou Shuichi, "It's time to get up  
sunshine! I have some news," he exclaimed with a wide grin. Shuichi was  
very much a morning person, and delighted in waking his lover up when he  
got up. He had already taken a shower, but his pink hair lay limp  
against his head indicating he had not yet dried his hair. The scent of  
coffee and something cooking permated the room, as the kitchen was  
directly next to Yuki's bedroom.  
  
"Go away," Yuki grumbled miserably.  
  
Shuichi set down his coffee mug on the nightstand, and stood with his  
hands on his slender hips. "You know, if you didn't drink so much before  
bed you wouldn't feel as shitty in the morning," He took a sip from the  
mug he had set down earlier. "I brewed some mocha coffee just for you!"  
  
Yuki opened one eye, "Bullshit," he muttered, "I don't even like mocha  
coffee and you know it." He slowly stretched his body, much like a giant  
cat, and sat up. Running his fingers through his blond hair, he stood  
and walked towards his closet. Choosing some clothes, he walked out the  
door of his bedroom and into the bathroom, locking the door. All the  
while not even noticing Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi crossed his arms. "What a grump, and I even made him breakfast."  
He suddenly sniffed the air and the distinct scent of something burning  
could be found. "Oh no! I left the pan with the eggs on the heat!"  
  
****  
  
[That damn Shuichi] Yuki thought as he ran the soap all over his body,  
[Who does he think he is, my mother?] Yuki was irritated that he was  
woken up by the loud-mouthed boy, but he was even more irritated that  
Shuichi had made him breakfast. [What is he trying to prove by doing  
this?] Yuki wasn't used to someone caring for him, let alone caring  
ABOUT him. The little acts of love that Shuichi performed were confusing  
to Yuki. He turned off the running water, got out of the shower, and  
dressed.  
  
****  
  
As soon as he entered the hall, Yuki knew something was wrong with the  
breakfast. The hallway was now filled with a thick black smoke and the  
choking smell of burnt eggs.  
  
"Fire, fire!" yelled Shuichi, running around in a small circle. He  
spotted Yuki, whose eyes were now wide with surprise. "Yuki!" he shouted  
and jumped into his lover's arms. "I left the eggs on the heat and know  
there's a fire and I don't know what to do and I'm really sorry, and can  
you stop the fire, Yuki!"  
  
Yuki dropped the boy he was holding onto the floor. "Baka, you can't  
even make eggs," He went into the kitchen through the thick smoke, and  
turned off the heat. Grabbing the pan, he thrust it into the sink and  
turned on the water. This created more smoke, but soon it stopped. Yuki  
opened up all the windows in his apartment, and aired out the room.  
There had not really been that much of a fire, but much smoke. The eggs  
were now char-broiled to a complete black crisp.  
  
Shuichi, now chibi, launched himself at Yuki. Hugging him tightly, he  
exclaimed, "Yuki, my hero! You're so brave and so cool!" as he stared at  
Yuki with big chibi eyes. You could practically feel the shoujo bubbles  
and sparkles in the room.  
  
Yuki pushed the pink-haired boy off of his body. "Don't EVER try to cook  
again, baka," He said coldly, "I'm going out." Yuki left the room.  
  
Shuichi heard the door open and slam shut. "Yuki..." he said mournfully.  
What a disastor this morning had been. 


	2. Chapter Two - Daijobou, Shindou-san?

Time in My Heart  
By Zandra  
  
Chapter 2 - Practice  
  
"Shindou-san! What's wrong? Your voice is not as cheerful today as it   
usually is," questioned Sakano, Bad Luck's producer. He took off his   
glasses and cleaned them, "I would think you'd be ecstatic with our   
upcoming American concert tour."  
  
Shuichi twisted his head, "I was a little TOO excited this morning, and   
burnt the eggs I was making." he said sadly while staring at the floor.  
  
"Eh?" Sakano blinked, "Well no use crying over burnt eggs. Everything   
will be ok, Shindou-san."  
  
Shuichi decided not to tell Sakano about his love-life troubles. After   
all, he was usually nervous as it was. Plus, crying about Yuki's   
mistreatment never made him feel better, usually it just heightened the   
depression.  
  
Hiro set down his guitar, "Yuki troubles, I'm betting."  
  
Shuichi gasped, [How does he do that?] he thought and nodded. Well, they   
weren't best friends for nothing. Hiro was more in-tune with Shuichi   
than Yuki would ever be.  
  
"Shuichi," Hiro stated, "If he EVER gives you any kind of trouble, call   
me right away. Remember," he stared straight into Shuichi's innocent   
amethyst eyes, "You ALWAYS have a home with me."  
  
Shuichi's eyes got all big and watery. "Hiro!! I love ya man!" he cried   
out as he hugged his best friend. Hiro always knew just what to say to   
make him feel better. Hiro was a natural romantist and had a way with   
words.  
  
"Hmph, we're never going to be ready for the American tour at this   
rate," came Fujisaki's younger, yet more sophisticated voice. "I know   
you're having boyfriend troubles, Shindou-san, but don't forget that we   
have a contract to do this concert."  
  
Sakano put his hands on Fujisaki's shoulders, "Now, now, Shindou-san   
just needs to learn the english words to the songs he's already written   
and composed. K-san did the translating and will be teaching Shindou-san   
pronounciation." Sakano was unusually calm for it being so close to the   
tour dates.  
  
In a month, they would be in San Fransisco, and as the month proceded on   
they would tour cross-country until they reach New York City. At New   
York, Nittle Grasper was scheduled to appear alongside Bad Luck. But   
with Tohma, well you could never be sure what that man was thinking.   
Then Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper would go on stage together to perform a   
song that Shuichi and Ryuichi had co-written. It was planned so   
perfectly, all they had to do was follow through... easier said than   
done of course!  
  
That was part of the reason Shuichi had made breakfast... or at least   
tried to. He really wanted to tell Yuki about Bad Luck's big break into   
the international music scene. But the more he thought about how Yuki   
would react the more he got dissapointed. Yuki would probably say   
something like, 'Great now you'll be gone for two months' and go smoke a   
cigarette. The man was could as ice to his so-called lover. Shuichi   
suddenly realised he'd have to leave Yuki for two months. Yuki would   
enjoy it, sure, and maybe when he got back they'd have sex, but could he   
go without Yuki for two months straight?  
  
The rest of Bad Luck stared at Shuichi's changing facial expressions.   
"Well, not going to get any practicing done today," Fujisaki said   
matter-of-factly. "I'm going home."  
  
Hiro poked Shuichi's forehead, "Oi, Shuichi? Hellloooo in there..."  
  
"Wahhhhhh! Hiro!" Shuichi suddenly burst into tears, "Two months without   
Yuki!" He buried his face into Hiro's shoulder. Hiro held him tightly,   
giving him the support that Yuki constantly neglected.  
  
"It's ok, Shu-chan, You'll be with us." Hiro whispered, "I know we're   
not the same as Yuki, but I hope we can still make you happy. Just cry   
it out if you need to." 


	3. Chapter Three - Tohma to Yuki

Time in My Heart  
By Zandra  
  
Yuki removed the cigarette from his lips. "What do you  
want?" his throaty baritone rumbled. He lifted the  
cigarette and took a long drag from it.  
  
"Eiri-san," came the more feminine voice, "Do you know  
about Shindou-san's future plans?" Tohma's bright  
blue eyes shone with mischief.  
  
The pair of blond men sat comfortably in Yuki's  
apartment. Tohma regarded his surroundings; leather  
couch, coffee table, and an area with a computer set  
up on a desk. Sheets of paper were visable alongside  
the computer, with things drawn and written on them.  
  
Yuki looked at Tohma curiously, "Plans? That boy never  
makes plans. He just jumps into things head-first." He  
looked at Tohma's serious face. Sighing, he  
continued, "What?"  
  
Tohma took a sip of tea, "Bad Luck has gotten an  
opportunity to play in America. Of course,  
Shindou-san, Nakano-san and Fujisaki were ecstatic.   
They will leave by the end of the month, and not be  
back for another month." He closed his eyes while  
setting down the teacup. "I thought you might like to  
know."  
  
"What, is Shuichi too much of a baby to tell me  
himself?" Yuki questioned, then continued "He'll be  
fine. Good riddance. I can get some peace and quiet  
around here now." He put his cigarette in the ashtray  
and held his chin with his palm, looking unimpressed.  
  
"Actually," Tohma replied, "Shindou-san was set to  
tell you this morning, but you ran out on him. At  
least that's what he said."  
  
"I ran out on him?" Yuki scoffed at the remark, "He  
almost burnt down my apartment trying to cook!"  
  
"That is definatly Shindou-san." Tohma chuckled, his  
voice light and airy. His face regained a serious  
apperance, "I believe this trip will be good for him.   
Shindou-san needs to be more self-reliant. He needs  
to have faith in himself, without you."  
  
Yuki seemed to be disregarding everything he was  
hearing. He was staring at the blank television set.  
  
Tohma suddenly got up, "You don't mind if I take a  
look around, do you Eiri-san?" he asked. "I want to  
see Shindou-san's current work."  
  
"Whatever," Yuki mumbled, not caring about his guest.  
  
Tohma walked to the computer desk, a little sway  
evident in his hips. The man had a natural grace and  
charm which won almost everyone over. Shuichi's  
crayon drawings were visable alongside his computer.  
  
He stared intently at one of the better doodles.  
Inside the picture there was a crudely-drawn,  
pink-haired boy (Shuichi himself, no doubt) singing  
into a large crowd of stick people. All the stick  
people had smiles drawn on their faces, and were  
colored with one color each. Except for one other  
person. In the front of the crowd there was another  
person drawn with more care and consideration than  
anything else on the paper. His hair was colored a  
vibrant shade of yellow, and he had emerald green  
eyes. He too had a smile on his face.  
  
"My my, Shindou-san is quite the artist," he  
proclaimed with a chuckle.  
  
"It makes him happy," Yuki shrugged his shoulders,  
"and keeps him quiet."  
  
Tohma felt a pang of sadness in his heart as he  
considered how Shuichi felt of Yuki and the way Yuki  
treated him. But his head considered how childish  
Shuichi was, and the questions he asked Yuki. Yuki  
had a reason why he was so cold, and Tohma didn't  
think Shuichi needed to know. Tohma walked back to the  
couch. He knelt down in front of Yuki and grasped his  
shoulders firmly.  
  
Breathlessly, with a tremble evident in his voice, he  
whispered "Eiri-san."  
  
Yuki sat perfectly still. "What?" he asked, with ice  
evident in his voice.  
  
"I don't want Shindou-san to hurt you. I don't want  
him re-opening wounds of long ago, wounds that should  
be forgotten." Tohma said softly, averting his eyes  
when he reached the end of his sentence. He got up  
slowly, releasing Yuki's shoulders. "Eiri-san... I  
don't think this relationship is good for you or  
Shindou-san. Let's leave it at that."  
  
Yuki was silent as Tohma excused himself.  
  
[I just don't think this relationship is good for you  
or Shindou-san.]  
  
The words played over and over in his mind, on endless  
repeat.  
  
[Why can't I just say, "It's over"?] Yuki thought to  
himself, [What is keeping me attatched to that boy?]  
  
His mouth felt dry, so he got up and walked to his  
fridge. Yuki searched for a beer, and removing a  
Budweiser, closed the fridge door. There, on the  
front, was a note Shuichi had written to Yuki before  
he had left for work that morning.  
  
Yuki,  
I'm sorry about this morning. I was just trying  
to tell you about our upcoming concert tour in  
America. I will be gone for a month. I won't be  
leaving for a month, though. I bought a can of  
soup for your dinner. Don't drink too much beer.  
I will be singing for you today.  
Love,  
Shuichi  
  
Yuki read the note. Disgusted with himself, he tore it  
off the fridge, and threw it in the trash. Yuki went  
into his room, and locked the door. He lay down on the  
bed, and fell asleep on top of it. 


End file.
